You Are Not Evil, Ward
by NothatRose
Summary: Ward rescues Skye from the evil clutches of The Clairvoyant.


**Hey**,... I have another fear. What if they get Raina into Ward's pants this time? EEEEEkkkkkkk!

Please read on and forget about what I have just said. This is what I want the ending of the season to be like.

Thanks to **CaskettOlicityJeca, eddymyla, neeeeealll, Salkri Kachemench, Agent13, nathy faithy, AliceMcNerney, Hofherrp, DarkDivine131 and everyone **for reading.

**Disclaimer** : I do no, not, never will own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Summary** : Ward rescues Skye.

xox

"When you said let's have a drink, you and I? I never imagine us sharing a drink like this."

Skye could feel him smiling as her temple rested against the side of Ward's lips, after she whispered those words in his ear. He held the one bottle of water that they had, to her lips again and gently coaxed her to drink a little more.

"I bet you didn't imagine we'd be sharing a sleeping bag either." Ward replied softly.

"Bad, bad Robot," Skye tapped his chin.

Ward suddenly tensed against her before letting his body sagged as if in defeat. He hugged her tight against him and burrowed his face in her hair.

"I'm sorry, Skye. I'm so sorry."

Skye turned in his arms as much as the confines of their sleeping bag allowed her. She then, moved nearer to his ear to whisper as her fingers gently stoked his hair.

"You didn't do it. He made you do it."

"I'm so sorry. I should have gotten you out sooner. And you are hurt because of what I did. If I hadn't given in to him - "

"Shh... He was controlling your mind, Ward. There was nothing you could do. He knew your weakness and used that against you."

"Can you ever forgive me?"

In the darkness, Skye traced the contours of his face. She could feel his frown under her fingers. His lips pursed and tensed under her touch. His cheek was damped by a line of tear that escaped his eyes.

Ward had captured and delivered her straight to Agent Garrett aka The Clairvoyant. It was then that she found out that Garrett had killed her parents. Her parents who had always known who and what Garrett was and the plans he had for mankind. Skye's late father was Garrett's eldest brother. Garett had used his other siblings to turn against their eldest and then have all of them framed and executed for their deed. Since the heinous crime against his own flesh and blood, he had changed his family name to Garrett.

Garrett had missed capturing baby Skye from her mother's arms, mere moments before the baby girl was given and hidden away. Hidden behind an invisible shield, her savior, her parents' most trusted and gifted friend had taken Skye away. But not before the baby witnessed her mother's death in the hands of her uncle, Garrett. That forgotten memory, buried deep in a baby's mind, surfaced when Garrett captured her.

Fearful of her capture the trusted friend had hidden Skye among his own loyal people before he was killed. Skye was then passed through the hands of several trusted persons within the short period of her baby life before ending up in the hands of Agent L Avery.

Ever since her capture by her evil uncle, Skye was re-represented by the gift that had made her an 0-8-4. The very reason why Garrett wanted to have her killed after he had exploited her powers. She could read and control the minds of people around her. Though Garrett could control people, his power is minimum compared to what Skye is capable of.

Inheriting powers from both her parents, she could not only control and manipulate the minds of people around her. But also read, interpret and feel every thought and emotion that the person has, either be in their past or present. She could also see the aura around the person that shows them as evil or good.

She had kept her newly found powers to herself and had used it override Garrett's control over Ward.

At that moment, she could feel Ward's every thought and emotions that was running through his mind and body. Skye could feel his regret and anger for not having the strength to fight The Clairvoyant's control. But there was one feeling in him that she realized that he refuse to give up on. The feeling that he had used to try and fight The Clairvoyant with. With what she knew and felt at that moment, there was only one answer that she could give him.

"I can't forgive you."

Immediately, Skye could feel how his body reacted to her words. She could feel his utter despair. Everything that has kept him strong, tenacious and secure crumbled from him. The feeling was too overwhelming for him to endure and Skye decided to end it for him. It wasn't fair to tease him further because he had helped her to escape. He had risked his life not because of loyalty for a friend. Or duty as an Agent. Or responsibility of a Supervising Officer.

But he had done it out of his love for her. Besides his aura have always been anything but evil. She decided to end his torture.

"I can't forgive you for something you did that's beyond your control or your own free will."

Ward's breathing stopped when she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Just like the Berserker staff and Lorelei, that evil spawn ass that I refuse to be related to, controlled you like some," Skye cleared her throat before continuing in a giggle suppressed voice. "Like some remote controlled robot."

A rush of relief escaped him followed by a mental declaration that Skye knew he would find it hard to say verbally.

"You are never going to let me down are you?" Ward squeezed her as he murmured in her ear.

Their run from The Clairvoyant was still not over until they rendezvous with the Bus in two hours. The bad guys were still hunting them but Skye had been using her power to divert and keep them off their trail. Ward had used his Specialist skill to keep her hidden and safe. Although he wanted to kill himself for having to slit her arm, even though it was only an inch long, to extract the transmitter bug that Garrett had implanted in her flesh.

Cocooned in the sleeping bag and hidden under a pile of leaves, Skye moved closer to Ward as she snuggled more securely against his hard form. They continued to whisper as a precaution.

"That depends."

"On?"

"How nice you are to me."

"I am always nice to you."

"I know. But you have always been too nice."

"Too nice?"

"Yup."

"What are you saying?"

"Can't you be a little naughty, Agent Ward?"

"Like?"

"Don't act innocent, Turbo."

"I don't know what you are talking about." He prayed that she doesn't read minds or he's screwed.

"What if I tell you that I can read your mind. Your every thought."

"Oh fuck!"

"Exactly!"

"You cannot be serious!"

"We have two whole freaking hours in here," Skye teased him as she playfully groped his back pockets and and legs. "Unless you have a couple of books that you have hidden in these numerous pockets for us to kill time."

"Rookie!"

"Ok. Ok. Calm down. I can feel how congested and hay wire your circuit board is getting up there." She tapped the side of his head.

"Can you really read me?"

"Yes."

"So, you know about - "

"Yes. I know about how you stopped that Raina from seducing you. Nice move. Quinn must be really confused."

"I was not talking about that."

"I know." Skye replied in a cheeky whisper.

Ward was suddenly quiet.

"Hey," Skye touched and let her finger lingered on his chin.

"What?"

"I feel the same for you too."

**THE END**

Thanks for reading.


End file.
